Talk:Druadach Mountains
Infobox I really don't feel this article needs an Skyrim Locations infobox, because it technicly appears in Arena and (potentially) Online as well. Furthermore, the infobox needs a map image, and I wonder how can such a thing be provided for an entire mountain range. 20:43, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :Agree with Sky here, there's little reason to have an infobox for this article. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 20:44, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :: @Sky. ::*The mountains are not an actual location in Arena and can't be visited, so a "Druadach Mountains (Arena)" page would never exist. For ESO, the region isn't in the game, but even if it is one day, "Druadach Mountains (Online)" would exist and this would get renamed to "Druadach Mountains (Skyrim)". ::*All locations in the any game should contain an infobox for consistency, as instructed in the Style Guide. If we remove one infobox, then this now introduces an inconsistency in the "Skyrim: Unmarked Locations" pages - as the rest of them (and all locations in general) include one. Lack of consistency across pages is a huge problem already. ::*A suitable map would be done pretty much exactly how it is on Valus Mountains from Oblivion. ::Jimeee (talk) 10:39, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :::I went on from the fact that this page is not like the other locations, and thus consistency is not required. Unmarked locations have themselves listed in the Prima guide; those mountains are likeky there just for the aesthetics. The map on the Valus Mountains page is little specific (although it may work to some extent). 13:09, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's fine to have consistency, but there's no need to place something that literally doesn't need to be present. Not every single page will absolutely require infoboxes, like how we don't have an infobox for the player character in every TES game, despite it being a character page. This page is the same: just because it's a location does not mean it requires the infobox. Pretty much what Sky said. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 13:43, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::No response to this then Jimeee? If not, I'll just put back my previous edit. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 17:56, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Well no. Like I explained, the Manual of Style is pretty clear. This page is indeed like other unmarked locations in-game. The Prima guide locations are not the only ones that qualify for this category. The mountains are just the game borders, but its still a location you can visit. :::::::Its true that not every location page on the wiki needs an infobox. Pages like Atmora for example would not benefit from one and would only be filled with speculation. However, as far as ''this ''page is concerned - its a Skyrim location page, and hence it will include an infobox. Just because the infobox is missing some information, it doesn't mean its not need to be present. Fill out the infobox if it bothers you. :::::::Its sets a very bad precedent if people begin deviating from an established style guide, because then it would mean other users are free to ignore parts that they don't like and start removing/adding anything they want. Jimeee (talk) 13:56, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::